I don't believe in men
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: I planned on making him fall in love with me. I planned on making him feel special. I planned to hurt this blonde for my mom who wants me to and for my sister who died of cancer. He broke up with her before she died. Shitty right? All men are the same.I planned on proving my point by using him. I had it all planed.But you know what i didn't plan? I didn't plan on falling for him.


I don't believe in men

Have you ever loved someone so much, you would do anything to protect that person..forever? I did. My sister. Anna. She was an amazing girl. Always confident and happy. She was 17 years old and I'm 18. We're a month apart. Her birthday was in a month and I was really excited to see her. But I was to late for a reason.

School.

I always thought school was the best thing for someone. But it wasn't for me. I decided to quit school and instead start working at a store I owned a store sonic boom. My dad used to own it.

My dad.

He's nothing but a piece of shit. He left my mom when I was 3 and my sister was 2. My mom found out he was having an affair with some bitch in New York. He would take long trips to New York because of 'work'. My mom found out 2 weeks later after my birthday.

My sister and I were young so we didn't know. When I was 16, my dad would try to visit me and my sister. My sister would talk to him because she cared about him but all I did was shut him out and ignore him. I didn't want to sometimes but my mom. She would tell me to do that and I listened to her.

My mom was always like that. Controlling. My sister wouldn't listen to her but I would. I would get mad at my sister for talking to dad but she wouldn't care. My mom hated him and she made me shut him out and act like a total bitch to him. She tried with my sister but she would just ignore our mom.

When I turned 18, my mom and me noticed my sister was acting strange. She was turning pale every day. She would always throw up. She became depressed ever since. She would shut us out and ignore us. She got skinny. Fever, pain, suffering. My mom couldn't take it anymore so she took her to the hospital. A week later I got the news that I was accepted to the best music school in Miami, and the news that changed my life forever.

Anna had cancer.

My little sister had cancer.

When I got the news I wanted to leave school and stay with them but my mom forced me to go. My sister and I would talk and video chat all the time until the day that ruined my life. She had a boyfriend who she said was her Prince Charming and who she was madly in love with. I laughed at that because I knew my little sister didn't know what true love was.

I miss her.

God, I miss her so much.

My sister and I had an amazing bond. I _cared_ about my sister so much. Scratch that. I _still care_ about my sister so much.

I sighed and leaned on the chair of the bus, looking out the window. The sky was cloudy because I'm guessing it was going to rain soon. I looked down at my phone.

 _2:34._

I was reallymad at my mom because she never told me that my sister was getting worse.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Mom? What's happening?" I asked her. I heard my mom trying to hold in cries._

 _"Your sister...she's in the hospital." She cried. My heart stopped when she said that._

 _"What? Why? What happened? What going on? Mom, what's-" she interrupted me._

 _"It's okay honey. Stay at school. You need education." She said softly._

 _"But you and my sister are more important. Ever since my dad left us when I was 3, I promised you and my sister that I would protect you both. You know that mom." I said, tears forming in my eyes._

 _"Honey! It's okay! Everything if fine." She said softly again. I sighed and let the tears fall._

 _"She's okay. She just lost her breath a few minutes ago but she's okay now. Anna is okay sweetie." She said. I smiled._

 _"Okay mom. I love you. Tell me if anything goes wrong." I told her._

 _"I will. Stay safe." She said and I smiled. "Love you."_

 _"Love you to mom." I said and smiled. "Tell Anna I love her so much and I'll see her soon."_

 _Flashback over._

But I never got to see her. Turns out a month later my sister was dead.

And I didn't even know.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Mom why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at her._

 _"You had school going and I didn't want to-"_

 _"I don't care about school! This was about my sister! My little sister! My 17 year old sister! She wasn't even considered an adult yet!"_

 _"Honey. Your 18. You have a life to continue and I didn't want to interrupt your future about music." She said, tears falling down her face._

 _"I don't care mom! You and my sister come first! I didn't even get to say goodbye to my little sister! How could you do this to me?!" I yelled before breaking down. I sat on the floor and broke down. My mom bent down and wrapped me around her arms. I cried even more. I didn't even go to my little sisters funeral._

 _"You remember your sisters boyfriend right?" She asked. I nodded. "Yea, well that idiot didn't even go to her funeral. He dumped her the day before she died." She said, her voice angry. I pulled away and looked up._

 _"Are you serious?" I asked. She nodded._

 _"Just like your father. He left us just like that. I always warned her that men didn't exist in this damn world. But she didn't listen."_

 _"Mom. It wasn't her fault. She had hope that not all men were the same." I fought back in my sisters defense._

 _"All men are the same!" She yelled at me. I stood up._

 _"Don't yell at me!" I yelled back._

 _"You're my daughter! I can yell at you for all I want!" She yelled and raised her hand._

 _"You're going to hit me? Go ahead! There's enough damage you already did to me, including not telling me that my sister died a month ago." I snapped. She took a deep breath. "I didn't even get to go to her funeral to say goodbye." I whispered and turned around. I heard footsteps behind me._

 _"I'm sorry." My mom whispered. I nodded, not caring. "I didn't want your sister to get hurt. That's why I'm protecting you now. Men are all the same. They're all full of shit and that's why you shouldn't fall for them. They'll treat you like a princess and then leave you like a doll they had and got bored of it so just left it and found a new one. That's what your father did to me." She finished and I grabbed her hand._

 _"I know mom. Men are all the same." I said and she nodded. My mom is right. I didn't want to believe her at first but she has a point. My sisters boyfriend just left her like that. He's an asswhole. I just wish I knew the guy so I can beat his ass._

 _End of flashback._

I looked out the window and noticed it started to rain. It's been 3 years since my sisters death and I'm still a mess. My mom is now a different person. She's more controlling then before. I wish my sister was alive. I sighed. I felt anger boiling inside me. Turns out my sisters boyfriend was this idiot named Austin.

Austin Moon.

According to my mom. He broke up with her the day before she died by texting her.

Dick.

My mom showed me a picture of him and he had blonde hair. He looked tall and seemed nice but that was his disguise. In reality he was a total shit head with no heart. Then I remembered something else my mom wanted me to do. My mom wanted me find Austin and play him. Make him fall in love with me and then break his heart just like he broke my sisters heart. I told her no because I thought that was crazy. She got mad and slapped me.

That's when I had enough of her and I ran away. I moved to New York for a while. I tried moving on from all this but I couldn't. 3 years later and here I am. Coming home to my mom. I'm now 21 years old and I haven't gotten over my sisters death.

She deserved so much.

Right now she would've been 21 years old to. 3 years of death. Once the bus stopped, I walked all the way home in the rain but I didn't care. I went up the steps and came up to the door. I rang the doorbell. It took only a few seconds for my mom to answer.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Do what?" She asked.

"What you wanted me to do 3 years ago."

"Really?" She asked again. I nodded.

"For my sister."

"Welcome home." She said and smiled. She let me inside and I went to my room to put my clothes inside. Once I was done she stared to make dinner. My mom looks crazier then she did before. But I need to do this. I want to do this. I want to show that jerk face that he messed with the wrong family. He should've never played my sister. I'm going to show that jerk who he messed with.

I'm going to make him fall in love with me and once he is, I'll leave him and ignore his ass. It makes sense. My mom wants me to do it so I have to and I will. For my sister.

Both my dad and this jerk ass my sister dated have proven one thing to me and I'm thankful.

I don't believe in men.

 **New story! Hope you liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you think!(:**

 **Until next time!**

 **Stay rossome!**

 **Bye !(:**


End file.
